Meeting de l'Akatsuki
by TheOnlyDemonOfYourHeart
Summary: Écrit en colaboration avec illlikeme L'Akatsuki, organisation criminelle... Lorsqu'elle n'a rien à faire, les membres sont en metting et disons que les sujets de conversation sont... originaux ! Totalement OOC... et loin d'être philisophique.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais bien à Masashi Kishimoto (C'est pas justeuh!!! Snif... -.-').

Vraiment désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes qu'il peut y avoir...

* * *

Narrateur : Nous sommes dans la salle de réunion de l'Akatsuki, une organisation très méchante !

Kisame : Eum, une question comme ça… euh… Itachi-san ? Pourquoi t'es à l'Akatsuki ?

Itachi : Et bien… En fait, premièrement c'est que….

Narrateur : Flash-back

Sasuke : Itachi (« x »fois), Nisan (« x » fois), Neechan (« x » fois) Uizou (« x » fois), Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, _**Uizou**_ !

Itachi : Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ?

Sasuke : Hi…!

Narrateur : Fin du flash-back

Itachi : Et voila, il y a ça... et après j'ai….

Narrateur : Non!! Pas de flash-back!!!!

Itachi : Ok ben, j'ai juste tué tout mon clan !

Kisame : Ah ! Ok ! Cool !

Deidaira : Et toi Kisame-san ?

Kisame : Bah…. J'ai….

Narrateur : Pas de flash-back !!!

Kisame : Bon, et bien, j'ai juste tué mon chef !

Deidaira : Ah ok ! Rien de spécial quoi !

(Petit moment)

Deidaira : Et toi Orochimaru-san ?

Orochimaru : Et… et bien… je… bah… rien de spécial….

Narrateur : Flash-back !!

Orochimaru : Mais j'en veux pas de tes putains de flash-back!!

Narrateur : Je suis narrateur, alors je fais ce que JE veux !! Et je décide….. Flash-back !!!!!!

Orochimaru : (Rit comme un con) Je veux du pouvoir !!! (Recommence encore à rire comme un con)

Narrateur : Fin du flash-back !

Orochimaru : Je te déteste ! (boude)

Kisame : Ça fait pas très méchant…

Orochimaru : (tire la langue) Mais… (Prend son nounours) je suis méchant….

Deidaira : Ouais… bon… yeah… pas vraiment…

Kisame : On a rien à faire alors... moi je dis qu'on va dormir….!!

Itachi : Ouais.. Ok.. À demain.

Deidaira : Yeah! Ici, demain, même heure !

Orochimaru : Mais si on revient ici à la même heure que maintenant, la réunion sera déjà fini…

Deidaira : Ta gueule toi!! On t'a pas sonné pove cloche!!

Orochimaru : (sort une cloche) Moi, je l'ai sonné!!

(Tout le monde s'en va)

Narrateur : Le lendemain matin.

(Kisame, Itachi et Deidaira s'assoient)

Kisame : Allo!!!

Itachi : ouais, bonjour…

(Sasori entre)

Sasori : J'ai manqué quelque chose…?

Kisame : Non.

Deidaira : Il est où Orochimaru-san ?

Itachi (Fier) : Il est partit !

Sasori : Ah ok… Je reviens bientôt… (part)

Kisame : Pourquoi??

Itachi : Et bien…

Narrateur : Flash-back!!

(Itachi est assis à la table, Orochimaru arrive)

Orochimaru : (avec son muffin) Itachi-san! Je viens juste de recevoir une promotion! Je suis tellement plus méchant que toi!

Itachi : Non tu ne l'es pas…

Orochimaru : Oui, je le suis…

Itachi : (réfléchit) Tu sais ce goût dans ta bouche quand tu bois du jus d'orange et ensuite te brosse les dents ?

Orochimaru : Ouach ! Je déteste !

Itachi : J'adore !

Orochimaru : (Face de dégoût)

Itachi : (réfléchit) Tu aime les petits chiots?

Orochimaru : (petite voix) Oui…

Itachi : Moi je les kick !

Orochimaru : (petit cri)

Itachi : Et tu sais ce muffin que tu mange…

Orochimaru : Non…..

Itachi : Je l'ai jeté parterre!!!!

Orochimaru : (s'enfuit en courant)

Narrateur : Fin du flash-back !

Itachi : Et donc, il est partit !

Kisame : Ah ok !!

Deidaira : Il était temps !!

Itachi : On devrait plus jamais le revoir de toute….

Orochimaru : (lui coupant la parole sans faire exprès) Désolé, j'avais oublié quelque chose…. (Repart avec son nounours) Bye bye !

Deidaira : Yeah ! Bon là, il devrait vraiment être parti.

(Sasori revient et regarde vers où Orochimaru est parti)

Sasori : Tu devrais parler moins vite…

Itachi : Espérons qu'il soir vraiment parti!!

Deidaira : En passant, Itachi-san, c'est ton tour de faire le lavage.

Itachi : Mais je l'ai fait avant-hier!

Deidaira : Et moi hier.

Itachi : (aux autres) Et vous autres? Vous faites quoi?

Kisame : Je lave les plancher.

Sasori : Et moi, c'est mon jour de congé.

Itachi : (soupir) Ok… OK… C'est beau, je me résigne… (soupir)

Sasori : Bien. Bon, j'ai des trucs à faire, alors à plus. (part)

Itachi : Minute, Deidaira ! T'as une preuve qui prouve que c'est toi qui l'as fait ?

Kisame : Oui, je peux témoigner vu que…

Narrateur : Flash-back.

(Deidaira apporte la « machine à laver ».)

Deidaira : Pourquoi c'est moi qui lave le linge ?

Kisame : C'est mon linge que tu laves ?

Deidaira : Yeah ! Allez, dans la machine!

(Kisame entre dans la machine.)

Deidaira : Hen ? Tant pis.

(Deidaira part la machine.)

Narrateur : Fin du flash-back

Itachi : Ah… Euh… Ok… Et toi, Deidaira-san, tu fais quoi ?

Deidaira : Moi, je coupe le gazon derrière.

Zetsu : (entre rapidement) Non !! Tu coupes pas le gazon !

Deidaira : Pourquoi ?

Itachi : Encore ta culture de pote ?

Zetsu : Ouais.

Kisame : Du pote ?

Zetsu : Ouais, ben, c'est ma seule source de revenu…

Kisame : Et nous, tu crois qu'on en a, du revenu ?

Zetsu : Nah, et m'en fiche complètement. Tant pis, donc, Deidaira-san, pas touche au gazon !

Deidaira : Compris Zetsu-san !

Itachi : Tu vas rester avec nous Zetsu-san ?

Zetsu : Nah ! Le travail m'appelle…

Itachi : Minute-minute ! C'est ton linge que je lave.

Zetsu : (tire un peu son haut) Bah, je te le donne tout de suite.

Itachi : Non, pas vraiment… pas tout de suite.

Zetsu : Bah, faut que tu le laves, donc je te le donne. (tire sur son haut)

Itachi : Oui, je le lave, mais t'as pas à te déshabiller… **ici**.

Zetsu : Mais, c'est plus rapide. J'ai pas le temps d'aller dans ma chambre et **ensuite** te donner le linge.

Itachi : Change au moins de pièce.

Zetsu : Ok…

(Zetsu sort et lance plein de linge)

Zetsu : Voila ! Bon, je dois y aller.

Itachi : Pourquoi il m'a lancé autant de linge en même temps ?

Kisame : Ben, il n'a pas d'armoire, lui.

Itachi : Ah bon? Pourquoi?

Deidaira : On n'a pas le budget pour…

Itachi : On est une GRANDE organisation CRIMINELLE, et on n'a PAS un sou ????!!!!!

Deidaira : Exact !

Itachi : (soupir) On est pathétique…

Kisame : Non, juste fauchés !

Deidaira : Ta gueule, Kisame-san.

Kisame : ben quoi ?

Itachi : Non rien, laisse faire.

(Sasori rentre)

Sasori : Euh, les gars… Arrêtez le meeting, vous dites juste des conneries de toute façon. Venez manger, j'ai finit de cuisiner.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu... Vous avez aimé ? Et bien, laissez-moi des reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2

Normalement, je n'ai pas l'habitude de mettre des paragraphes sur mes états d'âmes (Je sais qu'il y en a qui vont se faire un plaisir de me dire de juste pas en mettre… irritation)

Mais bon, j'écris cette fic juste pour mon plaisir et celui de ceux qui vont aimer lire ce que j'écris. Les autres, par gentillesse, si vous n'aimez pas, dites-le pas.

Et désolée si j'écris Deidaira au lieu de Deidara, c'est parce que la première fois que je l'ai lu, dans une fic, c'était écrit comme ça, et je l'ai toujours écris de même après. Mais merci au « jolis » commentaires qui me l'ont signalé.

Malgré tout, bonne lecture, pour ceux qui aimeront !

Toujours désolée pour les fautes. (P.S. j'écris comme on le prononce chez moi…)

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais bien à leur auteur.

* * *

Narrateur : Le lendemain, dans la salle de réunion.

Itachi : J'ai pas vu le Chef aujourd'hui…

Kisame : J'ai entendu dire qu'il était partit quelque part…

Deidaira : C'est où ça ?

Kisame : Aucune idée…

Deidaira : Précision…

Itachi : Bon, et alors ? Il revient quand ?

Sasori : J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un d'autre allait prendre sa place en attendant.

Itachi : Qui ?

Sasori : Une fille, aux dernières nouvelles…

Kisame : Une fille ?

(Quelqu'un frappe à la porte)

Kisame :C'est qui à ton avis ?

Sasori : Aucune idée… Va ouvrir, ça va répondre à ta question.

Kisame : Pourquoi c'est moi qui irait ?

Sasori : Parce que.

Kisame : C'est pas une réponse valable.

Sasori : Mais c'est la mienne.

Deidaira : Fermez-la.

Kisame : On ne peut pas le fermer, on ne l'a pas encore ouverte.

Deidaira : De quoi qui n'est pas ouvert ?

Kisame : Ben la porte. Quoi d'autre ?

Deidaira : Pour quoi tu parle de la porte ?

Kisame : Ben, tu m'as dit de la fermer, mais je peux parce qu'on l'a pas ouverte.

Deidaira : J'ai jamais parlé de la porte et je t'ai jamais dit de la fermez.

Kisame : Si, tu l'as fait.

Sasori : Bon puisque personne ne se décide à y aller… je vais le faire MOI !

(Sasori va ouvrir la porte.)

Sasori : Gne ?

(Une fille entre dans la pièce)

Sasori : Gne !

(La fille s'appelle Leadere **(1)**)

Leadere : Hi, I'm the leader !

Itachi: Quoi ?

Leadere : Hi, I'm the leader !

Kisame: Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Leadere : Hi, I'm the leader !

Deidaira : J'ai pas compris…

Leadere : Hi, I'm the leader !

Sasori : Gne ? **(2)**

Leadere : Hi, I'm the leader !

Deidaira : Bon, je comprend rien, mais bon…

Leadere : Hi, I'm the leader !

Itachi : On laisse faire cette nouille…. Elle dit n'importe quoi qui n'a même pas de sens, on est tellement plus meilleur qu'elle pour parler.

Leadere : Hi, I'm the leader !

(Sasori a des tics nerveux à cause de la structure de la phrase d'Itachi)

Kisame : Itachi-san… Faut que je te dise un truc…

Leadere : Hi, I'm the leader !

Itachi : Dis-moi ce que tu veux dire, mais je te dis pas que je veux vraiment que tu dises ce que tu va me dire, parce que je sais que va me le dire même si je te dis que je veux pas que me dises ce que tu tiens tant à me dire, vu que si tu y tenais pas, tu m'aurais pas dit que tu voulais me dire quelque chose. Go. **(3)**

Leadere : Hi, I'm the leader !

Kisame : Je me souviens pas ce que je voulais dire.

Leadere : Hi, I'm the leader !

Itachi : Ah bon ? Étrange… Je comprends pas pourquoi…

Leadere : Hi, I'm the leader !

(Zetsu rentre dans la pièce.)

Zetsu : Ta gueule!!!!!!!

Leadere : Hi, I'm the leader !

Itachi : Zetsu-san, elle parle pas notre langue.

Leadere : Hi, I'm the leader !

Zetsu : J'avais cru remarquer, Itachi-san.

Leadere : Hi, I'm the leader !

Zetsu : Shut up!!!!!

Leadere : …

Zetsu : Understood ?

Leadere : Ok.

(Leadere sort de la pièce et s'en va ailleurs.)

Deidaira : Tu parle les langues de l'espace…

Kisame : Wow!

Itachi : Impressionnant.

Zetsu : C'est pas une langue de l'espace, c'est de l'anglais.

Sasori : Gne ?

Itachi : Anglais ?

Kisame : Anglais ?

Deidaira : Anglais ?

Zetsu : Anglais.

Sasori : Gne.

Zetsu : Sasori-san…

Sasori : Gne ?

Zetsu : T'as bientôt fini avec tes « Gne » ?

Sasori : Gne-Gne. (Avec un signe négatif de la tête.)

Zetsu : Je vais tu « Gnegner » moi !

Sasori : Greuh ? **(4)**

Zetsu : (soupir)

Deidaira : Mais, elle disait quoi au juste l'autre…

Kisame : La fille ?

Deidaira : Qui d'autre ?

Kisame : J'en sais rien moi...

Deidaira : Bah alors, c'est sur que c'est elle.

Kisame : T'aurais pu parler de quelqu'un que je connais pas, mais que les autres connaissent.

Deidaira : Où est-ce que j'aurais connu quelqu'un ? Hen ?

Kisame : Je sais pas…

Itachi : Kisame-san… Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu sais ?

Kisame : Pourquoi cette question ?

Itachi : Et bien, ça fait plusieurs fois que tu dis que tu sais pas…

Kisame : Et alors... je ne sais rien sur le sujet que je parle avec Deidaira, c'est tout.

Itachi : Alors, pourquoi tu parle de ce sujet-là si tu connais rien dessus ?

Kisame : Je sais pas.

Itachi : Je te l'avais dit que tu savais rien.

Kisame : Je sais des choses.

Itachi : Comme quoi ?

Kisame : Je sais mon nom.

Itachi : Ah bon.

Kisame : Je me nomme Kisame.

Itachi : Ok.

Kisame : Ok quoi ?

Itachi : Ok ok.

Kisame : Pourquoi tu dis ok ?

Itachi : Je sais pas….

Kisame : Toi aussi il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas.

Itachi : OK… t'as raison.

Deidaira : Ça nous dit pas l'identité de cette fille.

Zetsu : Elle disait qu'elle était le Chef ou la Chef.

Kisame : Alors, c'est elle qui remplace le Leader ?

Zetsu : On dirait bien….

Kisame : Mais on comprend pas ce qu'elle raconte. Ça va mal aller…

Itachi : Il nous faudrait un dictionnaire.

Deidaira : On en a un ? On a assez de budget pour un dictionnaire ?

Itachi : Je sais pas…

Kisame : Un autre truc que tu sais pas !

Zetsu : Je vais en trouver un et je vais l'apporter demain.

Deidaira : Ok. Alors on se retrouve demain ici, même heure.

Itachi : Ça fait du bien de ne pas entendre Orochimaru dire que si on est ici à la même heure, la réunion sera déjà terminée.

Sasori : Mais, on dirait que tu es là pour prendre le relais. Il t'a passé le flambeau.

Itachi : Merde…

Zetsu : Tiens, Sasori-san, tu sais dire autre choses que des onomatopées.

Sasori : Très drôle.

(Et ils partirent sur ses paroles très songées…)

* * *

Voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre. Si vous avez aimé, vous me le laissez savoir. Sinon, si c'est constructif, (donc pas pour mes dire que c'est mauvais ou un vrai navet) je serais heureuse de lire vos commentaires.

(1) Féminin de Leader

(2) On voit l'intelligence et le vocabulaire varié de Sasori… (Dsl… Mais non, je l'aime fort Sasori :-p)

(3) Itachi ou l'art de vous faire oublier ce que vous vouliez dire…

(4) Mot typiquement Sasorien.


End file.
